Tarot
Career science cards, or simply career cards, are special cards used in readings by career scientists to gain insight into their subjects. They are similar to the Tarot in both use and style, but have a very different symbology.Career Science Parlour, Second ImpactHow to Pronounce 32 Known cards & interpretations Like the Tarot, career cards come in two flavours: unique cards which make up a major arcana (Moldy Pantsuit, Sport, Twins), and variant on a theme that make up a minor arcana (Change I-VII, Charm I-IV). Known career cards and their interpretations are listed below, and are divided in the manner described above. Major Arcana *'The Moldy Pantsuit' a.k.a. Moldy :If this is what living in the castle is like, I've got to run. :Chalupa Chalupa Supreme a.k.a. Supreme :Looking balanced and tan. Smooth sailing ahead, wear your shades all day. :Premature Lunch a.k.a. Lunch :Stymied again, but a deal is a deal. Leave the scraps; they'll clean it up. :Sport :The triplets are looking good this year; nothing can stop them once they get going. Cheer for them, please. :Twins :It must have already descended. :present We’re all bound to others and you’re no exception. Everything you do affects your twin. Who’s your twin? It might not be who you think. :Complain to the Waitress a.k.a. Complaining :Pool the elements from the sky. A dry meal guarantees a conflict. :Dance Floor Calling a.k.a. Calling :Something is going to happen ... in 32 days. :High Brow :Not my favourite. Too much talking and no action. Great music, though. :The American Dream a.k.a. Dreaming :Don't know what to make of this; it must not be important. :Dinner with a View a.k.a. Dinner :She's sitting alone. At least it looks that way. :future Eating squid alone--wonder what’s on your mind? You’ll finally be able to see it all, but who’s looking at you? :Construction :Hot day for a suit, but we have to finish before sundown. :pastYou’ve worked hard to put yourself together, always building, a better tomorrow in mind. :Fog :It's not the real one, but that doesn't mean it's not dangerous. :Friends :Unexpected. They've got something to say, you can see it on their faces. :Ocean :An old friend moving up- congratulations. Minor Arcana The minor arcana career cards come in four suits, all starting with a "C": Challenge, Chance, Change & Charm. Each is known to have at least one card with a title after the suit instead of a number (e.g. Charm Chieftain, Challenge Corsair). Challenge :Challenge I :This can only keep me alive so long. :Challenge II :The castle is a long way away, so keep your signals crisp. Find high ground. :Challenge III :The promise of farming. You'll eat well tonight. :Challenge Corsair a.k.a. Corsair :Skip the island. Your leggings are looking great. Nice barrel. Chance :Chance I :Not what I wanted to see today. *Chance II *Chance Cowboy a.k.a. Cowboy Change *Change I *Change II *Change III *Change IV *Change VII *Change Chef a.k.a. Chef Charm *Charm IV :Charm Chieftain a.k.a. Chieftain :Elegant evening wear and a sword; he must be important. :You're from the past but now you fit right in. At least, that's what it looks like from out here. Gallery Moldy2.png|Chance I (left) and Moldy Pantsuit (right) complain.png| Charmcheif.png| Trivia *Dr. Colorado is known to give career science readings with such cards in her lab in the Gilded Corridor. A reading is also demonstrated in 32, also possible given by Colorado, to The Announcer. Speculation *Given the pattern so far, it is fair to assume that each suit has at least seven numbered cards in it (e.g. Charm I & III exist) *Each suit may have direct parallels with Tarot suits References